An interval training method in which high intensity training and low intensity training are alternately repeated a predetermined number of times is known as a training method. A user runs at a high speed (also referred to as a fast run) as the high intensity training and runs at a low speed (also referred to as a slow run) as the low intensity training. The distance that the user runs or the training period for which the user fast runs or slow runs is selected, for example, by a trainer based on experience.
The user performs such training by using a timer on an electronic watch that notifies the user of the training time selected by the trainer after a time elapses to thereby know that the period for which the user runs at a high speed elapses and the period for which the user runs at a jogging speed elapses.
Further, in the technology described in Patent Document 1, the heart rate of a user and which stage or level of an exercise program the user is at are determined based on a target heart rate set by the user and the heart rate measured during the training. In the technology described in Patent Document 1, it is determined whether the user needs to increase, decrease, or maintain the current heart rate, and a speech signal is output in accordance with the determination. In the technology described in Patent Document 1, a fast-paced first speech is output before the heart rate reaches a high target value or before the heart rate exceeds the high target value, then the first speech signal is stopped, and a slow-paced second speech signal is output. Note that, in the technology described in Patent Document 1, the user sets low and high target parameter values (high heart rate, low heart rate, high intensity maintaining time, and low intensity maintaining time).